


Hallwinter Ranch

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Miscarriage, Single Parent Barry, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Barry took his little one almost everywhere with him, tucked against his chest in a tightly secured sling around his chest, he felt more at ease with her pressed against his chest, her warmth against him and her soft breathing. She slept in a crib in his room, where he could easily get to her during the night if she woke up crying, or woke up in general.His little Iris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this out with a CW/TW for miscarriage. 
> 
> In this particular fic Barry is trans, mostly because it's something I wanted to delve into more and write myself. I'm a transguy myself but I can still get things wrong, and if I have, I'm sorry, and I'm open to correcting. 
> 
> Chapters in this one will be a bit shorter than my others, even though those ones are pretty short as well. But I hope you enjoy.

Warm hands card through thin dark brown hair and down the back of a small head, the man leans down and kisses the forehead of a small baby's head, a small, content smile on his face. Barry sat down and held his child against his chest, cradling her small body against his chest. She was four months old and he had had her since the day she was born, and in that time he had hardly let her out of his sight. 

 

Barry took his little one almost everywhere with him, tucked against his chest in a tightly secured sling around his chest, he felt more at ease with her pressed against his chest, her warmth against him and her soft breathing. She slept in a crib in his room, where he could easily get to her during the night if she woke up crying, or woke up in general. His little Iris. 

 

The day was warm, finally a time where it wasn’t in the 80’s and he could go out to a park and sit and relax with Iris, spending a few hours leaning against a tree and reading or replying to any kind of email that was important that day. A couple who wanted to rent out their space for a wedding, a reception, or a school looking to rent it out for prom. A email from the local elementary school wanting a tour of Hallwinter Ranch for one grade or another. 

 

While other members of his family in the early months told him that he didn’t need to worry, that they’d take care of everything while he was taking care of Iris, he shook his head and told them that he really wanted to do things on his own, of course with help, he couldn’t run the place by himself after all. 

 

Barry wasn’t the owner of Hallwinter Ranch by a long shot, no. It belonged to his family, his mother specifically. But with a large family, everyone had a little bit of it to themselves. But everyone joked about him having the biggest portion. He had worked on it from the moment he could and loved it more than anything. The only time he really was away from it was when he was going to college, getting his archeology degree. As soon as he graduated, he went back home and got back to work. A few years later he realized something after seeing all his cousins and siblings have children, how much he wanted that. 

 

He was single, not seeing anyone, and also utterly desperate to feel that love. He loved his nieces and nephews more than anything, but when he heard his sister talk about having a child and the moments and weeks after birth of just holding the child against her chest anytime she could, god did he want that. So he took some time to look into it, searched for the best sperm donor and for a trustable surrogate to carry the baby. Within two years baby Iris was born and he was the happiest man on the planet. 

 

Barry was supported all the way through the entire time this was going on, excited to meet the new family member and happy to see Barry happy. He had entered a more casual way of life after a few bad things had happened in his past, a leg injury that took months of physical therapy to work with, he couldn’t really walk that well, some days he had to use a cane if it was particularly bad. 

 

It happened after a pretty nasty fall off of a horse when he used to barrel race. He can’t really remember how it happened, but one moment he remembers being on the horse, the next he remembers being on the hard dirty ground and the worst pain in his right leg. He was stunned and too shocked to move, his mother thought he was knocked out and in a more serious condition. But he was just laying on the ground, chest heaving and in shock. Barry remembers being in the hospital and thinking how he wouldn’t be able to do anything again and that’s when things went a little bad in his life. 

 

First it was the leg, physical therapy was frustrating because he just wanted to  _ walk _ again, then it was losing his father not 6 months later in an accident where one of their bulls got spooked and they couldn’t stop him from charging, his father was a second too late in getting out of the way and was trampled, passing away due to internal bleeding. But while his father's death was one of the biggest shocks to him, another was when he was freshly out of high school and had a boyfriend of a year and a half. He was very early into his HRT, missed a period and thought it was the testosterone doing the work he wanted it to do. 

 

But when he started getting sick in the mornings and was constantly tired, it wasn’t until two months in that his mother took him to the doctors and they found out that he was pregnant. He was shocked, oh god was he, he was also scared. Barry told the man he was dating and he was supportive, but also a little… distant after that. Barry broke it off after another month and tried not to see the vaguely relieved look in the man's eyes.  

 

Barry took the thought of being a parent in stride, took it day to day and as he kept thinking about it, he felt the idea grow on him. He was very excited to be a dad, to raise a child that was his own. But things changed nearly three months in when the unexpected happened. First he had noticed some lower back pain and some spotting in his boxers, later it was heavier bleeding. That scared him more than anything, and as soon as he noticed it, he went to his doctor, a little hysterical. He found out he had a miscarriage and that not all the tissue had been passed and he had to get a procedure to get the rest out, which left him feeling even worse than before. 

 

The time after that was the hardest in his life, early on he told himself he would never have kids, and 6 months later was the accident with his leg. He attended a few support groups, but felt a little out of place as a transman in there, he did find one eventually that welcomed him with open arms, it’s where he met Julia Burnsides and her husband Magnus who had also had one, but they were planning on trying again. 

 

Being around the two of them seemed to make things a little easier to get through, Julia was a kind woman and her husband was sappy as all hell and they kept him afloat, just as he tried to help Julia in low times. The three of them became pretty good friends, Barry even got Magnus a job on the ranch to help out when he needed the extra cash, and he loved the job, ended up working there full time after only a few months. 

  
  


Now it was the off season, warm enough where you could still swim in the river, but cold enough at night where a bonfire was the most comforting thing to be around with others. Not as many people came during this time, but they still got the few people who wanted some quiet time to relax and wander around a huge ranch for a week or so. There were some people who even stuck around for months at a time, mostly during the summer months, but there were some who stayed through Fall or Winter. 

 

Magnus had told Barry and the rest of his family that a couple friends of his was coming up to take some time off for themselves, for each other, and to just take a break from what was going on. Barry had no idea what he expected but it was not the Campana twins. Magnus said he had pretty much grew up with the two of them, they went to school together and Magnus’ foster father ended up fostering the two of them as well when they were in high school. Magnus said that they were eccentric but once you got to know them, they were some of the nicest people you would meet.

 

Day one results? Not bad, a little demanding, the brother more than the sister anyways. But that was only because he didn’t get a full day of seeing how they were, just a few glances and words from his family. Iris was grumpy that day and he needed the time to keep her calm, so he spent the majority of the day down by the river, where the running water calmed them both. He brought down everything he would need for the day, only going into the house to make a bottle for her. 

 

Barry was sitting against a large rock, Iris pressed snugly against his chest, his forehead pressed against the top of her own. He was dozing a bit, happy that she was sleeping soundly. God, he may have not carried her, but it was so hard to be apart from her, having Iris against his chest, in her usual sling, was something that comforted them both so easily. 

 

He’d go to the shop and older women would coo over him and his daughter, asking where the spouse was. There were times where he’d hate to answer because he could see the type from a mile away. The type, who when he said he was a single father, that he used a surrogate, how they’d say ‘Oh that’s no way to raise a child, she needs another parent.’ Barry, being the kind man he was, would smile and tell them his family was all he needed, a large family who loved her more than anything on the planet. And there were some who praised him, how single parents were strong and how they loved their children more than anything else. 

 

It wasn’t that Barry didn’t want anyone, he did. But for now. He had all that he needed. 

 

Barry ran his thumb over the back of Iris’ neck, smiling a bit when she makes a face in her sleep and presses closer to him, yawning a bit. 

 

“I think that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Barry jumps at the sound of someone's voice, glancing back down at his daughter to make sure she was still sleeping. She was, he was happy she was a heavy sleeper. Barry looks up and sees a woman, she’s smiling a little nervously, like she didn’t mean to scare him. Ah yes, Lup Campana, one half of the visiting twins. He smiles at her and pats the rocks next to her. 

 

“She’s pretty adorable isn’t she?” He chuckles and watches as Lup makes her way down the bank, sitting down next to him, slipping her shoes off, setting them next to her. “I think she’s the only reason people like me anyways.” The man jokes. 

 

“Well I can see the appeal, she’s an utter peach.” Lup reaches out like she’s going to touch Iris, but stops before she does. 

 

“No, go ahead.” He shifts, so he’s leaning a little closer to the other. Lup seems to relax a bit, her smile softening out, she touches Iris’ cheek, running her thumb over soft skin. Barry watches carefully, parental instincts kicking in at the thought of a new person interacting with his daughter. 

 

“She’s adorable, what’s her name?” Lup’s voice is quiet, like if she speaks even a fraction louder she’ll wake the baby. 

 

“Her name is Iris, she’s four months old.” Lup looks a little surprised from that, eyebrows knitting for a moment in confusion. 

 

“She’s so small.” She whispers, her fingers trailing from Iris’ cheek, to press through thin brown hair. 

 

“She was born a little early, but she’s strong, oh so strong.” Barry smiles down at his daughter's, eyes bright with happiness. 

 

“Sure seems like it.” 

 

“Would you like to hold her?” Barry asks, looking back up at Lup. He was there and he felt pretty comfortable around her, it’d be perfectly okay. Lup’s eyes go wide and they dart from Iris to Barry. 

 

“I… I don’t think I should. I’ve never really held a baby before….” She admits sheepishly. 

 

“It’ll be okay, I’m right here. If she wakes up or starts getting fussy, which she might because she’s picky with who holds her, I can take her back.” Lup nods and seems to try to situate herself a little better, sitting against the rock with her back straight. 

 

“Okay I think I can do this.” Barry gets up on his knees slowly and moves in front of Lup, who’s holding her arms out a bit for him. He tucks Iris against her, her arms automatically going to clutch her, Barry moving them only a bit to make it more comfortable for Iris. He sits back on his legs when Lup is holding her snugly against her own chest. 

 

“There you go.” Barry smiles and watches for any sign of discomfort from his daughter. There isn’t any, she just continues to sleep, and even seems to snuggle against Lup’s chest even more, a soft sigh coming out of her mouth. “I think she likes you. Which is fantastic because with a lot of people she’d be yelling for me by now.” Barry tells her. 

 

“Wow…” Lup whispers, looking down at Iris, her eyes wide. “She’s so warm.” Lup chuckles and looks back at Barry, a radiant smile on her face. Barry feels his heart skip a bit. 

 

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a while and after Lup hands Iris back when she starts to make a face and wake up, looking up at Lup a little confused. Barry chuckles at the confused face the two are giving each other until Lup hands the little one back. Barry wraps her back up, putting her into the sling that presses her tightly against his chest so that he can be hands free. He stands and Lup does the same 

 

“Goodness that’s really adorable.” Lup says, looking at Barry with a wide grin. 

 

“It keeps her calm, and it keeps me a little less on edge. It’s comforting to have her this close.” 

 

“Oh I bet.” The two of them begin the short walk up the bank and through the field to the main house. From here he can see his mother in the kitchen window, the light on the porch on as the sun starts to set behind he and Lup. 

 

They stand on the front porch, looking out over the rest of the Ranch, how the other cabins in the distance light up, the people renting them relaxing for the evening. 

 

“Where’s your brother?” Barry asks, looking to Lup. 

 

“Oh probably on the phone with his boyfriend.” She waves a hand and chuckles. “Can’t keep the two apart for a second, I think my brother is going to get proposed to within the next few months. And honestly it’s about damn time, they’re utterly perfect for each other.” 

 

“He seems like a nice guy, I haven’t seen him much, but honestly I needed a day to myself. Well myself and Iris.” 

 

“He’s good, we’re all each other had for a long time, so we’re really close. He’s not just my brother, he’s my best friend and my heart.” Lup traces the wood on the post of the porch, eyes growing a bit distant as she speaks. 

 

“It sounds like a wonderful relationship the two of you have. Family is important, I don’t know where I’d be today if I didn’t have my family helping me through everything I’ve gone through.” He looks down at Iris and feels a little pull at his heart for the first child he never got to meet, one he fell in love with and never got to know. Barry tilts his head down to kiss the top of Iris’ head, closing his eyes for just a moment. 

 

“I thank something everyday that Merle took us in, we were too old probably, but he still did, the old shit. Magnus is like a brother and we love him more than anything, even though Taako says he drives him crazy.” Barry chuckles and can think of the scene. Magnus, the loving giant he is, being like that with the other twin. It was incredible. 

 

“Magnus is a good man and I am so happy to have met him and his wife. Julia helped me through a lot when I lost my first child…” Barry snaps his mouth shut, he didn’t mean to say that, that was a lot of information way too fast to someone he’s only just met. He can feel his face grow red and hot as he focuses all his attention to his daughter. 

 

“You…” Lup looks at him, her eyes wide, a hand going over her mouth in shock. “Shit I couldn’t even think of how something like that must feel, that would be the worst thing I could think of.” She babbles for a moment and only stops when Barry looks at her, a nervous smile on his face, some tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“It’s… It’s been awhile. Not that it doesn’t hurt, because it still does. There are days that I feel like I had Iris to replace my first child. But I know it’s not true, I’ve had many people tell me that, and I know it. But thank you, I’m not much for talking about this stuff with new people… But sometimes things just come out.” Barry wipes his eyes and presses a few more kisses to the top of Iris’ head. The feeling of her against his chest calmed him, a chant going through his head. 

 

Calm, calm, calm, safe, you’re safe, she’s safe and here. 

 

His shoulders relax and the door opens behind him, Barry’s mother and Taako coming outside, the two talking, Taako’s hands moving wildly as he seems to describe something to her. 

 

“And there’s people who melt the god damn butter before making the cookies! Damn idiots know that’s how you get greasy chocolate chip cookies, you need to cream the butter in a bowl! That’s how you get perfect cookies!” His mother simply nods and chuckles along with his words. 

 

“Don’t I know it, some people don’t know anything.” Marlana walks over to her son and wraps an arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head before doing the same to Iris. Lup and Taako seem to be more like cats around each other, pressing up against one another, grinning and speaking softly. 

 

Taako talks to his sister for a moment and then walks over to Barry and extends his arm for a handshake. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you, more than a quick passing that is.” He grins and Barry gives him a sturdy handshake. 

 

“You as well, I’ve already met your sister, she’s rather incredible.” 

 

“Oh wait till you get to know me, I’m obviously the better twin!” Taako looks at Iris and his face softens as he touches her cheek just as Lup did. Except when Taako touches her, she makes a face and starts to whimper and try to pull away.  Taako looks offended and Barry, his mother, and Lup all burst into laughter. 

 

“I think little Iris just picked who’s the better twin!” Lup is laughing, hands clutching her stomach as she bends a bit at the waist she’s laughing so hard. “She was a perfect doll when I touched and held her! Oh that’s great!” She wraps her brother into a headlock and musses his hair under her knuckles. 

 

“She obviously has no taste! Kids like me, look at Angus!” 

 

“Angus likes you because you are teaching him to cook and calling it magic.” Lup rolls her eyes. “You’re still kind of an asshole to the kid, poor thing.” 

 

“You destroyed his macaroons.” Taako mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

 

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to trip and knock them into the sink!” 

 

The two of them bicker, Marlana and Barry watching with matching smiles. Barry thinks of his siblings and younger cousins or nieces and nephews, how they bicker and fight but none of it means a damn thing because they love each other and like to goof. 

 

Out in the distance the four of them can see a small fire pit light up at one of the sites, a small family gathering around it and sitting down. It was cool out now that it’s gotten dark, cool, but not cold enough to warrant another layer. That doesn’t stop Barry from grabbing a small throw blanket from a couch outside and bundling Iris up a little bit more in his arms. 

 

He leans up against a wooden pole, he can feel his eyelids grow heavy with every passing moment as the final rays of sunlight fade from the sky and the rest of the property is shrouded in darkness, save for some lights of cabins and lights from fires. 

 

Barry loves his part of the season, where the people who come to stay are the quiet sort, they keep to themselves and are perfectly kind. How the days are still warm enough to swim in the river, how the night's at times do need an extra layer, but people surround a warm fire and speak softly to one another. How new friends are made and in rare cases. 

 

New loves are found in the dark of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa okay I'm loving this fic and how it's coming out so far. I do try to do slowburn but at this point anymore I don't know what that word means. 
> 
> But the timeline is gonna be skipping around bc I'm impatient and dumb and can't write long stuff.

“Barold, are you going to get into the water with the rest of us, or stay outside like some nerd!” Lup splashed some water towards the bank of the river and Barry rolled his eyes, turning to shield Iris from the water. 

 

“I have a cranky baby strapped to my chest that might say otherwise!” He responds back, making his way down the bank to stand at the edge of the water, bare feet dipping into the water a little bit. 

 

Taako, Lup, Magnus, and a few others were in the river, the water was nice and it was a hot day for once. Barry sat in the same spot as usual just watching over everyone, he wouldn’t mind joining, but Iris had been grumpy and not feeling well the past couple of days, and he wanted to make sure he was with her to keep an eye on her. 

 

“Just for a little bit?” Lup asks from her perch on a submerged rock in the water, and beside her Taako and Magnus were trying to drown one another by the looks of it. Barry looks down at Iris and kisses the top of her forehead before handing her off to his mother who is also lounging nearby. She happily takes Iris into her arms and Barry takes a deep breath before plunging into the water. Thank god for binders made for swimming, he loved the water too much not to have one. 

 

The water was chilly when he first stepped in, but warmed enough by the sun through the day to where it wasn’t too horrible to get into without shrinking into himself. He swims over to the other large rock he knew that was beside of the one Lup was on and perches himself on it, his chest resting against it, his arms crossed, his chin resting on his arms.

 

“There, ya happy?” Barry asks her with a smile, a laugh bubbling up from the center of his chest when Magnus plants his hands on Taako’s shoulders and shoves him under the water, the other man coming up for air and whipping his head around to smack Magnus in the face with it. Both he and Lup laugh at the two for a moment before she finally looks at him, smiling.

 

“Oh I guess so,” Lup reaches over and ruffles his still dry hair and grins when he shoves her hand away. “God it’s so nice here. Taako and I have been here two and a half weeks and honestly I could  _ live  _ here. It’s so beautiful and everyone’s so nice. There’s just so much more room here than the cramped apartment Taako and I share back in the city.” 

 

“He doesn’t live with his boyfriend?” Barry looks over at the man in question, Taako had crawled out of the water and was sunning himself like a cat on one of the larger flat rocks on the shore. Lup shakes her head and rolls her eyes. 

 

“No, not yet anyways. I think once Krav asks him to marry him, that’s when the move will take place.” Barry had met Kravitz once, when the man came to pick Taako up for a date one evening. They had spoken a little bit and Barry found out that Kravitz was closer to his age than he was to the twins, and that he was a mortician at The Raven funeral home about twenty minutes out. They spoke of their love for history, different kinds of course, but still a shared interest after talking and waiting for Taako to finish getting ready. Kravitz instantly said that he would be back with Taako the next day and he absolutely wanted to hear more on what Barry did. Barry liked the man instantly. 

 

“When do you think that’ll be?” Barry asks her, splashing her with a bit of water. 

 

“God, I really hope soon,” She splashes him back, soaking his hair. “I know the wedding will be a grand affair, because it’s Taako and it’s a day centered around  _ himself _ . He’ll be overjoyed.” 

 

“I better get an invite considering all the things I’ve done for you all over the past almost three weeks.” Barry jokes, pushing wet hair out of his face. Damn he needed a haircut. 

 

“Oh we’ll see…” Lup pinches his cheek and dives into the water, swimming over to Magnus and boldly climbing onto his shoulders. “Away, my steed!” She yells, pointing downstream with a laugh. Magnus makes a noise like a bear roaring and charges, throwing her into the deeper section of the water, splashing some of the teenagers that are there, causing them to yell with laughter. 

  
  


Barry swims around for a bit before deciding to get out and go up to the main house to get some snacks and drinks for everyone, he gives his mother and Iris a kiss before going up, a towel slung over his shoulders. He dries off as best as possible before going into the house and get some quick things, a meat and cheese tray his mother had prepared for the day, some fruits, and waters and juices for drinks. 

 

The only thing that brings him out of his thoughts is a knock on the door, Barry’s a little surprised, everyone who would be here is here. He opens the door and smiles when he sees Kravitz, this time in more casual clothing than when Barry last saw him, and at his side is a little boy with wild curls and big round glasses perched on his nose. Barry smiles and can easily deduce that this is Angus McDonald. Who Taako has pretty much adopted at this point, all he had to do was some paperwork. Not that the boy knew. 

 

“Kravitz! Hello, didn’t expect you to be here today,” He looks down at Angus and smiles. “And you must be Angus McDonald. Lup and Taako talk about you a lot.” Angus beams and puts out a hand for Barry to shake, which he does. 

 

“Nice to meet you, sir! And thank you, I love them both very much, they’re very kind to me… Well sometimes Taako throws flour at me when he’s teaching me to cook, but it’s okay!” Christ, the kid was adorable.

 

“Well, everyone is down at the river swimming, do you both wanna come down there and join us?” Barry asks, already knowing the answer. 

 

“We’d love to, we brought stuff just for today!” Angus says, pulling at his shirt that is obviously a size too big and shorts that look permanently stained. Classic ‘outside’ clothes for a kid. 

 

“Good! You two can help me carry all this stuff down.” And with the combined effort of the three of them, they make their way down to the riverside and put stuff out on the blanket Marlana is sitting on. Angus takes a moment to coo at Iris who ends up grabbing onto his hair for a moment. 

 

“Kravitz!” Barry turns just in time to see a Taako shaped blur rub past him and Taako literally throws himself at the older man, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck, kissing him. Both Angus and Barry make a face at the two of them. 

 

Barry pats Angus on his shoulder and turns him towards the river. 

 

“Let’s see Lup first.” Angus nods, but there’s a small shit eating grin on his face when he turns around away from Taako and Kravitz. When Lup sees Angus she wraps him up in a big hug, the boy making a face when she ends up getting him all wet. 

 

“Hi, sweetheart! Look how cute you are.” She pinches his cheeks and ruffles his hair. “I’m gonna throw you into the water.” 

 

“Oh my god.” Barry mumbles. 

 

“Oh don’t worry! Magnus will catch him, won’t you Mags!” Magnus turns in the water and gives a huge grin and two thumbs up. 

 

“Well duh!” 

 

“Is that okay with you Angus?” Lup asks the boy. She’s holding him on her hip, and he’s probably a little too big to be picked up, but she looks so happy to do it. 

 

“Yeah! I can swim, I’ve been taking lessons!” Angus gives Magnus and Lup two thumbs up as well and Lup treads into the water up to her hips and tosses the boy to Magnus, who catches him under the arms and then tosses him into the water. 

 

Angus comes up from under the water laughing and yelling, swimming back over to Magnus to climb into his arms again to be thrown once more. Barry sits back and watches with a smile, eyes following Lup as she comes out of the water to sit on the large blanket next to him, leaning on the same rock. 

 

“He’s a cutie isn’t he?” Lup says, nodding her head towards Angus. “Kids smarter than anyone I know, his teachers want him to skip a couple of grades and even maybe start college classes soon.” A smile spreads across her face, a fond one. One that Barry knows very well. “He wants to be a detective, and he’ll be the world's greatest, we all know that.” 

 

The fondness in her voice matches with the misty look in her eyes. She makes a face and presses the heels of her hands against her eyes and shakes her head. 

 

“You all seem very close with the boy.” Barry says, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

 

“Taako met him first before the rest of us, took him under his wing as soon as he did, the damn sap.” She chuckles. “There are times where he doesn’t act like it, but he really adores the boy.” 

 

Lup lowers her voice and leans more towards Barry, looking at him with a smile. 

 

“He’s almost finished with the paperwork, within the next week Angus will legally be his son.” 

 

“That’s incredible.” Barry says, looking at Angus and how happy the boy is, trying to think of the reaction he’ll have when Taako says he has a father now. 

 

“It really is.” Lup looks around and frowns, tilting her head. “Hey did you see where Taak and Krav went?” She asks him. 

 

“No, I just saw Taako launch himself onto Kravitz then that’s it.” Lup makes a face. 

 

“Gross gross. Don’t wanna think of what they might be doing.” Barry laughs and Lup joins in after a moment and Angus runs up after he gets out of the water and sits down on his knees in front of the two of them. 

 

“Hello sweetheart? What ya want?” Lup asks, manhandling Angus into her lap. He drops his head onto her shoulder and smiles, a smile only a young kid can have when they’re tuckered out from a little bit of playtime. 

 

“I’m having fun, aunt Lup! But I forgot how swimming tires me out so much.” He says, still sounding chipper. 

 

“Well take a nap kiddo, the water will be here tomorrow.” She whispers, kissing his forehead as he closes his eyes and starts to doze off. 

  
  


An hour later, everyone slowly starts to leave the water and either sitting on the bank or going back to their own cabins for the evening. Marlana gave Iris to Barry before heading back to her own place for the evening, Lup and Barry watch the sun set slowly with two kids sleeping against them. It had been a long time since Barry felt this content with anyone and the silence was comfortable between the two of them. When the sun has finally set and the air finally grew cold enough that the two of them started to shiver a bit, Barry suggests that the two of them head to the main house to get something warm in them and to warm up. 

 

Lup carries Angus and Barry carries Iris and the blanket back to the large wooden house and when they get inside the house is softly lit, a fire burning brightly in the livingroom. Barry lays Iris down in a crib to the side of the living room and has Lup put Angus on the loveseat, covering the boy with a blanket. 

 

Barry works on making the two of them some tea, Lup leaning up against the kitchen counter watching him and occasionally looking around the area she can see. 

 

“So where’s your mom at?” She asks. 

 

“In her own place, it’s smaller than this one, and a little farther out. She gave this to me after Iris was born, saying she wanted me to have it for a family later on. Since all her children have grown and are out of the house, she wants to see this place filled again.” He smiles and slides a mug to Lup who takes a sip of the tea and relaxes. 

 

“Your mother is so sweet. Your… Your family is incredible and god. There’s days where I wonder what it’s like to have a family this big.” 

 

“Well for one, school mornings were hell when you needed to go to the bathroom.” Lup laughs and covers her mouth to keep from getting too loud, not wanting to wake the two sleeping kids in the room. 

 

“Well for things like that, I’m a little happy it was just Taako and I, with the way Taako needs his time in the bathroom in the mornings, he sure would piss anyone else off.” 

 

And like a magic word was said, the door to the house opens and both Kravitz and Taako waltz in, Taako with his head held high and the biggest smile on his face, and Kravitz looking downright sheepish. 

 

“Where have you two been all evening?” Lup asks, crossing her arms and walking over to her brother to look him over. 

 

“Well wouldn’t you like to know.” Taako is still grinning and looks like he’s going to burst at the seams with how much he wants to say something. 

 

“Please?” Lup asks, pouting. Taako wraps his arms around his sister and rests their foreheads together and they seem to speak in hushed tones to one another for a moment before Taako pulls his left hand away from Lup’s back, showing off the beautiful ring that decorates his ring finger now. 

 

Lup’s eyes go wide and she instantly wraps her arms around Taako, lifting her brother into the air and spinning him around a couple times before setting him back onto the floor. 

 

“Finally! Finally you two!” She runs over to Kravitz and grabs him to pull him into a hug as well, the mortician smiling wide when he hugs her back. 

 

“It was… A little unexpected honestly, we were just walking and-” 

 

Barry tiptoes his way out of the main room, Iris against his chest, as he walks into her room to put her down for the night. He takes a moment to let the three in the livingroom to have a moment of celebration and sings a soft lullaby to Iris, keeping his voice down as she is finally lulled into a sleep again. He leans down and kisses her forehead and goes through the door adjoining his and her room to change out of the clothes he has been wearing way too long that day and into something more comfortable for the night. 

 

When he comes back out to the living room, the other three are sitting on the couch, all with their own mugs of tea. Barry grabs his own once again and sits down on the recliner and smiles at both Taako and Kravitz who are practically superglued together at the hip. 

 

“Congratulations you two.” He nods to them both and smiles, while he might not know them all that well, he can tell the two of them love each other more than anything and they’re going to have a great life with one another. 

 

“Thank you Barry.” Kravitz says and smiles at the man, Taako only grins and his gaze shifts to where Angus is knocked out on the loveseat on the other side of the house, laying on his stomach and snoring softly. 

 

“What a goddamn adorable kid.” Taako mutters and shakes his head. Angus shifts and wakes slowly, squinting at the low light in the house before looking around for something familiar. His eyes land on Taako and Kravitz and he sleepily stands and makes his way over to the two of them and plops down right in Kravitz’s lap, sprawling out on the two of them before falling straight back to sleep. Taako looks ready to burst into tears because he’s so happy, but keeps himself calm and runs his fingers through Angus’ lightly tangled curls. 

 

“He really is.” Lup whispers from her position on the couch near Taako, head propped up in her hand. 

 

The night after that is quiet and comfortable, the four of them, and a sleeping boy, watching the tv on a quiet volume and when it gets closer to midnight than all of them anticipate, Barry offers up the two extra bedrooms to the three of them. When Taako and Kravitz are the first to sneak off, Lup makes a not so subtle comment about being safe. Lup ends up taking Angus to her room with her, saying how Aunt and Nephew bonding time was seriously needed. She said as soft goodnight and headed off to bed. There was no point in making them go back to their own cabins this late. 

  
  


Barry wakes up the next morning to the best thing he’s ever smelled; his house is filled with the smell of cooking bacon and eggs, and probably other stuff, but the bacon is overpowering anything else. He gets up and does his business, glaring at his hair in the mirror, pulling a bit at his curls for a moment before turning and walking out of his room and going downstairs to the kitchen.  

 

And there’s Taako and Angus in the kitchen, Angus watching Taako move around the area with seemingly practiced ease, flipping pancakes when the time comes and pouring eggs cooked in bacon grease onto a plate. Barry hears his stomach growl and it must have been loud because both people turn and look at him when it happens. 

 

“Well finally someone else is up!” Taako wags the spatula from over his shoulder and turns to look at Barry with a grin. 

 

“Having a little one requires early hours. Kind of surprised she wasn’t crying this morning.” Barry turns to go to her room and stops when Taako chuckles. 

 

“She’s awake already, took her in my own hands. Which was not easy because apparently she still doesn’t like me.” Taako points to the crib in the living room. Barry feels his shoulders relax and he goes over and picks Iris up, tucking her into his arms and kissing her forehead. 

 

“Good morning little pup.” He whispers into her hair and makes his way over to the kitchen to make some coffee, perking up when there’s some already in the pot. 

 

“Taako you didn’t have to do all of this.” He says, looking out at the grand display of food on the island in his kitchen. 

 

“Nah it’s cool. Plus it’s a Sunday, don’t all you cowboys have a big meal on Sundays and just laze about for the rest of the day? Might take up the life if that’s how it is.” Barry rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the large dining room table. 

 

“We used to when more of the family lived here, but since there’s only a few of us, we do our own things. Get together maybe once a month for something like this, but for dinner. I’m perfectly content with all this.” He gestures to all that Taako has done. 

 

“Well if I can use this awesome kitchen of yours all the damn time, I’ll sure as hell cook meal every Sunday.” 

 

“Deal.” The two of them shake hands and the deed is done. 

 

Kravitz is up next, in an oversized shirt and a pair of soft looking pajama pants with skulls on them. He still looks sleepy but makes his way over to Taako and wraps his arms around the other man, kissing his cheek softly. 

 

“Good morning.” He mumbles and also grabs a mug of coffee, drinking it straight black, before sitting down next to Angus at the table and making himself a plate. 

 

“Someone was up late.” Barry mumbles after he takes a sip of his drink, eyeing the two men in the room with a grin. Taako dips his head back to smile wide at Barry and Kravitz glares at the both of them. Before anything else can be said Lup is finally up and out of the extra room, hair fluffed up around her from sleep, she’s running her fingers through it to get some of the tangles out of it. 

 

“Ahhhh a perfect Taako breakfast, I’m loving it.” She hugs her brother, kisses Angus on the head, and pinches Kravitz’s cheek. She walks over and kneels down to look at Iris and kiss her cheek, cooing softly to her. After a moment all of them are around the table, plates filled with food and bellies becoming full. 

 

Barry feeds Iris first, a small bottle that she happily drinks all of before settling in while her father eats. 

 

“So what do you do in this big empty house?” Taako asks after a moment, mouth partially filled with food. 

 

“Honestly I’m not in the house much, outside helping with stuff. But since winter is coming up here soon, and it’s supposed to be a cold one, I know my family is going to dote and make me stay inside the entire time with Iris. Not that I mind.” Barry takes a sip of coffee and shrugs. “I can get some research done for the local college’s archeology department that they sometimes send me. That’ll occupy me for a while.” 

 

“Well…” Taako grins at his sister before looking back at Barry. “Good thing we’re never leaving now, because we’re gonna be here all the damn time now that I can use your kitchen whenever I want.” Barry makes a face, was that the term he agreed to? 

 

“Ohhhh Barold my friend you never make a deal with Taako without fully stating what’s going on. Now he’ll never leave.” 

 

“Well… At least I get good food out of it.” Barry shrugs and smiles at Taako. 

 

“Oh I love him already.” Taako claps his hands and picks up his plate, sliding it into the sink, cleaning it and putting it up to dry. 

 

Angus, for a small boy, eats until he’s curled on the couch and dozing. Barry sits down on the couch next to him, the boys legs stretching onto his lap almost automatically. He chuckles and turns on the tv to something, Bones is one of the first things that pops up that makes Angus perk up. 

 

“Leave it here please.” He mumbles, voice muffled by the pillow under his cheek. 

 

“Will do.” Barry likes the show to, there’s inaccuracies, but what are you gonna do about public television. Lup sits down after a moment on his other side, feet pressing up against his thigh. 

 

“I think because of lil Angus over there I’ve seen all eleven seasons of this show all the way through, multiple times.” Angus sticks his tongue out at her before becoming involved in the show again. 

 

“Well it is pretty good.” Barry points out. 

 

“If you’re into murder mystery stuff, which the little nerd is. And apparently you to, bigger nerd.” 

 

“Well… My degree is in  _ archeology _ . I think that automatically makes me a nerd, and that Kravitz and I had a conversation about history for about 45 minutes during breakfast.”  Lup laughs and pats his arm, sitting up to lean against his side. Barry feels his face get hot at the pressure against his side and coughs to hide a nervous laugh. 

 

“A cute nerd who’s also a rad dad, the best things all wrapped up in one adorable package.” Lup looks down at Iris who is looking up at her with wide, dark eyes. “Well hello there cutie pie.” 

 

“You wanna hold her again?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Lup looks so excited and Barry puts Iris into her arms, Lup naturally holding her tight to her chest. Lup leans down to rub their noses together, kissing there as she pulls back. “I am going to steal you and there’s nothing your pops can do about it.” She looks up at Barry with a grin. 

 

“Don’t you dare.” Barry makes to play grab Iris away, Lup laughing and twisting her upper body to shield the baby from him, from Lup’s arms, Iris giggles and tugs at her shirt. 

 

“No! She likes me, she’s mine now!” Barry wraps his arms around her from behind, hands locking over her chest, pulling her back against her. Barry puts his chin over her shoulder, looking down at Iris. She’s looking at both Lup and Barry with wide eyes, a smile on her face. Lup is looking down at her with an expression almost like curiosity and awe on her face. 

 

She’s running her thumb over Iris’ soft chubby cheek, the little girl nuzzling into her palm with a happy coo.

 

“Hey… Are you okay?” Barry whispers, pushing hair away from Lup’s face, tucking it behind her ear. 

 

“Just… Baby fever I guess?” She chuckles and leans back against Barry fully, tucking herself close. Barry shifts his arms under Lup’s arms, hands resting on her stomach. “You are single and have a kid, which makes me rethink a lot of stuff I’ve seen.”

 

“I would like to have a partner, but right now Iris is perfect for me. Being a single parent is… It’s hard, but it’s easier for me because of the family I have helping me.” 

 

“It seems so nice.” She whispers and looks at Barry, a small smile on her face. 

 

“It’s the best feeling in the world.” Barry admits and rests their foreheads together. Oh god the closeness, he can’t do this right now, it’s too soon. But also it’s so good, so comforting. 

 

He decides to let this happen and see how things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ dryadoffical on tumglr for literally anything! I'll talk about taz literally anytime for so long.
> 
> Also the pajama pants krav is wearing is based on a pair i own


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for snow! I also have no set... place where this takes place but just think of a place that gets snow pretty early on
> 
> This was probably my fastest update for anything and I'm honestly loving this fic so damn much, hope to keep writing like I am for it!

The end of September was rapidly approaching and the weather certainly showed it, it was getting colder faster and darker earlier. The last few people who were there for the warmer months had finally packed their cabins and left, saying they’ll be back again next year. They always do. But with that came the few people who came for the winter months, for some goddamn reason. Barry still to this day wondered why there were people coming for the cold months of the year, but he didn’t say much. October brought locals for a corn maze and a haunted one as well, ice skating on the large pond on the property. 

 

Barry stuck inside the majority of the time, other than to help feed the animals farther out in the fields, loading up the little cart he hooked to the back of a 4x4 and pulling out water and food for the next few days. Water froze quickly and he was glad there were heaters in the barns to keep the water at least liquid for a little longer, and happy that he listened to his mother and hired more people in the winter than he did in the summer. The neighborhood kids would do anything for a bit of extra cash, and they knew The Hallwinters paid well. 

 

October hit even colder, but people still showed up for the activities that went on every year, rain or shine. Kids in their costumes a little less than a month early just to run around with other friends and go through a corn maze and do other things, at night the older kids came out, even some in costume. They came for the haunted maze, ignoring the cold for a while to be scared in an amature haunted maze. Barry walked around and talked to everyone, most of them stopping him to fawn over Iris and tell him that he was an amazing father and she was an adorable child. 

 

The Twins had left around mid September and came back to visit often, per Barry’s offer to Taako. Often following them was Kravitz and Angus, the little boy seemed to be with either Kravitz or Taako when Barry saw him, and Lup kept giving Barry hints around the date when Taako was going to sign some papers. And that day happened at Barry’s house one evening, the five of them sitting around a fireplace, Ango roasting s’mores on the fire there since it was too cold to do it outside.  

 

Barry was sitting on his recliner, holding Iris up in his arms, she was gurgling and giggling and looking around as much as possible. After a but she gets a little fussy, reaching out for Lup who looks a little surprised at that, but takes her happily into her arms, kissing Iris’ cheek. Barry was a little scared at how attached to Lup Iris was getting, it had only been a short time and the little girl adored Lup, Barry knew nothing bad would happen, but the thought constantly nagged at the back of his head. 

 

But that was to be thought about at another time, tonight was about to get even better. He sips at his hot chocolate and his eyes dart between Angus and Taako, a grin on his face. 

 

“Hey Ango, c’mere a minute.” Taako pats the empty space on the couch next to him, looking uncharastically nervous. Angus tilts his head but puts down his supplies on a space reserved for them and hops onto the couch. 

 

“What is it, Taako?” The poor boy looks so worried. 

 

“You know how a few months ago I was talking about taking you in as a foster parent? So you wouldn’t be bounced around from place to place anymore?” Angus nods, biting his bottom lip, now looking very very scared. God the kid probably had conversations like this before that ended badly. 

 

“Oh kiddo I promise it’s nothing bad.” Taako reaches out and pinches Angus’ cheeks, who perks up a little bit. “Well… It was a lot of paperwork but cha’boy go through all of it easily... Guess who’s legally your pops now.” Taako gets up close to Angus, a large grin on his face. Angus takes a moment to process what Taako had just said to him, his eyes wide behind thick framed glasses. 

 

“You… You.” He looks down at his hands, twisting his shirt between them. “You really adopted me?” Angus whispers, looking back up at Taako. Taako cups Angus’ face in both of his hands and kisses his forehead softly. 

 

“That I did sweetheart.” Angus’ bottom lip trembles and fat tears well up in his eyes and spill over and down his cheeks. He throws his arms around Taako’s neck and laughs loudly, clearly in the quiet house. Taako chuckles and wraps his arms around the boy, his hands resting on his back. Taako leans back against Kravitz’s side, tilting his head back to smile up at his partner, who returns the smile all the same. 

 

“Can I call you Papa?” Angus whispers as he pulls back to put his hands on Taako’s shoulders, looking at the man. 

 

“You can call me whatever you want little man.” He ruffles his hair and blows a raspberry on Angus’ cheek who shouts in happiness, the biggest smile growing on his face. 

 

There’s a round of congratulations and Barry makes his way into the kitchen a little later, refilling his mug with some more hot chocolate, leaning on the counter and watching outside, watching as fat snowflakes begin to fall and coat the ground. Damn, he didn’t expect the weather to get this bad this fast, and here it was, he could hardly see a few hundred feet outside of the window. 

 

He must look a little distressed because Lup comes over, Iris still in her arms. 

 

“You okay Barold?” She asks, tilting her head. 

 

“Don’t think the rest of you are gonna get home tonight, the weather has taken a turn.” He turns to Lup and is a little surprised at how close the woman is to him and his chest is pressed against her arms which are cradling Iris. He feels his face flush. Lup stands on her toes and looks over Barry’s curls and out the window and her eyes grow wide. 

 

“God damn it is really bad out there isn’t it? Ah shit.” She slumps a bit and looks into the livingroom where Angus is babbling away at Taako and Kravitz about the new Caleb Cleveland novel he just finished. 

 

“You all will be fine here, you know that. Hell, the rooms you all usually use are practically yours at this point.” He chuckles and looks at Iris and runs his hand over her head, smoothing down her hair. Barry really wants to ask for her back, but she also looks so peaceful there in Lup’s arms, who holds her just as close as Barry usually does. He feels his heart seized up and tears burn his eyes, woah now, why was that happening. 

 

He feels the pressure of Lup’s arms increase on his chest and he looks up at Lup who chuckles at him.    
  


“She is your daughter, you can ask for her back.” 

 

“No it’s not that, she looks real comfy and I don’t wanna bother her.” 

 

“Okay, but you wanna hold her or be close to her right?” Barry makes a face, which gives away that, yes, he does. He flushes deeper when Lup laughs at him. “Hug me.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Give me a hug, that way she won't be disturbed and you can still feel her close.” Oh. Well yeah that sounded like a good idea. So he does that. Barry wraps his arms around Lup’s middle and she instantly leans into the touch and rests their heads together. Barry knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, but honestly at this point he doesn’t care anymore and it was such a good feeling. With this he can faintly feel the warmth of Iris radiating off of her and it was comfortable. 

 

“You have grey hairs.” He hears Lup mumble and he huffs out a laugh and drops his head to kiss Iris’ forehead. 

 

“I’m old.”    
  


“You’re not that old.” Lup points out. 

 

“Mhm, the men in my family get grey hairs really early, it’s hell.” Iris stirs in Lup’s grasp and Barry takes her as Lup starts to look shocked and motion for Barry to take her. She settles down after a moment and Barry laughs a bit and looks up at Lup. 

 

“Thank you,” He tells her, rubbing Iris’ back gently. “You and your brother and the others came into my life and I’m really happy for you all.” 

 

“Well we’ll have to thank Magnus because if he never convinced Taako to take a vacation here, we’d have never met. I’ll have to cook him something one day because that man deserves it, for bringing all of us together, you’re one of the reasons Taako sped up the process to adopt Angus.” Barry is shocked to hear that, he looks out into the living room again and smiles at the three there. 

 

“The boy looks so happy.” Barry whispers. 

 

“He deserves the happiness.” 

 

“He does.” 

 

Lup and Barry walk back to the living room and Taako looks up at them with a content smile on his face. 

 

“So what were you two doing in the kitchen all alone?” He sticks his tongue out at his sister. 

 

“Realizing that none of us can go home because it decided to snow.” 

 

“What!” Taako stands, almost throwing Angus onto the floor as he runs over to one of the windows in the living room and looks out the curtains. “Oh come on!” He huffs. “Well at least we have a place to stay the night.” Taako grins at Barry. 

 

“Sadly. But the barn is warm and ready for you when you’re ready for bed.” Barry grins at the other twin. Taako gapes at him. 

 

“If you weren’t holding that adorable little girl I would tackle you to the ground.” 

 

“Too much effort on your part, I highly doubt it.” 

 

“Damn, you know me too well, Hallwinter.” They share twin grins and Taako struts towards the bedroom he usually takes. “But it is late! C’mon Ango, Krav, time for bed. We’ll have a great breakfast in the morning!” 

 

Taako hugs his sister and is in the bedroom within a matter of seconds, Kravitz rolls his eyes, hugs Lup and says goodnight. Angus hugs both Barry and Lup, giving Iris a kiss on the cheek as well before he’s following his new parents into their bedroom. 

 

Barry chuckles at the three of them and looks at Lup. 

 

“Stay here, turn the tv to whatever you want, I’m gonna go put Iris to bed.” 

 

“Don’t take too long.” Lup chuckles and nods towards Iris’ room. 

 

Barry takes Iris upstairs and into her room, laying her down in her crib, singing softly to her as she wakes up for a moment. He sings out the lyrics softly, a song he knows Iris can fall asleep to, no matter who is singing it. 

 

_ “I met a girl who sang the blues, and I asked her for some happy news, but she just smiled and turned away…”  _ He sings out a few more random lines from the song, watching as her eyes fell shut and she finally fell back to sleep. “That’s my baby girl.” Barry whispers and makes his way back down to the living room. 

 

Lup was sitting on the couch, her back against one of the arms and her feet up on the cushions. When she hears him walk down the stairs she turns and looks up at him, a soft smile on her face, Lup moves her legs and Barry sits down in the place where they were. Lup stretches out, putting her legs over Barry’s lap, and the two of them sit in a comfortable silence, watching a crime show. 

 

Lup grabs Barry’s hands after a while, just sitting there and playing with his fingers as they watch tv. He doesn’t mind, it’s a comforting feeling. He ends up falling asleep like that, his head tilted back a bit, and the most happy feeling in his heart. 

  
  


Barry wakes up sometime later, still warm and a heavy feeling against his side. He blinks for a moment and looks around and sees Lup haunched over, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He can’t help but to chuckle and rests his head against hers for a moment until he finally wakes up enough to gently push her back and stand. He gently shakes Lup to wake her up, she’ll hate herself later if she sleeps on the couch. 

 

“Lulu, wake up.” He mumbles and rubs his face with one hand, she wakes up and makes a face, but stands after a moment as well. 

 

“Thanks for waking me up, would have killed my back if I stayed there all night.” She chuckles and looks at Barry. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve fallen asleep on there many times and I regret it each time.” Barry follows Lup as they both go the same way, her to the room she usually stays in, the door next to Iris’ upstairs. He says a soft goodnight as they get to the top of the stairs, preparing to go their separate ways. 

Lup grabs his arm and stop him for a moment before smiling softly at him

 

“Good night Barry.” She tells him, voice soft, and leans down, kissing him on the cheek, dangerously close the corner of his mouth.  She turns and walks to her room and grins to herself as she flops into bed and drifts to sleep.

 

Barry stands in the hallway for a moment, a little shocked at the kiss. He touches the spot she kissed and walks to his room and gets himself ready for bed and sits on the edge of his bed, deep in thought for a time. Barry shakes his head after five more minutes and grabs his thick blankets and wraps himself up in them and falls asleep thinking of fire orange hair and blue and green eyes. 

  
  


Barry, surprisingly, is the first awake the next morning and he goes through his morning routine all the same, taking Iris downstairs into a smaller crib there to keep an eye on her while she still sleeps. He’ll have to get her up in a bit for food, but while he waits he works on breakfast for the others in the house at the moment. 

 

Now he can cook, nothing like Taako or Lup, but it’s still really good stuff. A large spread of waffles, bacon, and eggs are on the table waiting for whoever is the first to wake up. Barry’s busy wiping out the cast iron skillet when he hears soft steps coming into the kitchen, when he turns around he sees Angus in an oversized shirt and a pair of soft pants rubbing his eyes, still looking sleepy. The boy walks over to the counter beside Barry and watches him for a moment before he finally speaks. 

 

“G’morning Mr. Hallwinter.” He mumbles, looking up at Barry with a tired smile on his face. Barry pats his head and runs his hand through thick curls, a soft chuckle coming from his throat. 

 

“Good morning, kiddo. Go ahead and hop up on a chair and get you some stuff to eat, it’s not gonna be as good as Taako’s, but I feel I can still make decent breakfast.” Angus nods and climbs into one of the wooden chairs and piles his plate full, Barry brings him an orange juice after a moment and sits down on the other side of the table from the boy. 

 

“You make really good pies!” Angus says, his mouth filled with a forkful of eggs. “What was that one we had last week.” He makes a face, trying to remember the name. 

 

“Ah, shoo fly pie. Old family recipe….” Barry leans in close to Angus, a finger in front of his mouth. “The filling, it’s molasses. But honestly you liked that coconut chocolate chess pie a lot more than that.” He points out. 

 

“Oh yes! That one is really yummy.” 

 

It’s quiet for a little while, while Barry goes and wakes Iris up for her breakfast, sitting back down on the same chair, holding the bottle to her mouth as she eats, her eyes darting around her father's face. 

 

Everyone is up before Iris finishes her bottle, Lup first, then Taako and Krav not too far behind her either. Lup ruffles Angus’ hair and kisses the top of his head as she passes by, grabbing a mug and pouring a healthy amount of coffee into it before piling a plate full of food for herself. Taako and Kravitz follow behind and do the same and there’s comfortable silence with a few words shared between them all. 

 

“Barold have you looked outside yet?” Taako asks, waving his fork around. Barry shakes his head and looks a little surprised at himself as he stands and walks to the front door, opening it. He has to turn his back as soon as he does to shield Iris from the blast of cold air and bit of snow that blows in. 

 

“Holy shit.” Outside is a sheet of white as far as he can see, the small late in front of his house is the only thing breaking that color. Unbroken and undisturbed is the snow all around, not a lot of people awake just yet. 

 

“Looks like none of us are going anywhere for a while.” Barry kicks the door closed and the other four are up in an instant, going to the large window in the living room and throwing opening the curtains. They squint past the brightness of the sun reflecting off the snow and Kravitz curses. 

 

“I have to call my boss, I’ll be right back.” He walks into the bedroom and closes the door, his voice muffled for a little while. 

 

“Are you two going to be okay?” Barry looks at Lup and Taako as he puts Iris down in her crib, concerned. 

 

“We’ll be okay, I’m just going to call my employees to see if they’re okay.” Taako says and pulls his phone out of his pajama pants and goes to another part of the house to make the calls. Angus is still looking outside, his eyes wide and he looks up at Barry and Lup, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Can I go out and play later?” He asks, voice nothing more than a whisper. Both the adults chuckle and Barry kneels down in front of Angus and puts his hands on the boys shoulders. 

 

“I have some stuff you can wear and we’ll go out when everyone’s finished breakfast and have their own warm clothes on as well.” Angus hugs Barry and runs back to the breakfast table to finish up. Barry stands and Lup leans up against his side, chuckling softly. 

 

“I know you’re a dad, but I can’t help but to say. You’re so amazing with kids.” Barry wraps an arm around her shoulders and chuckles. 

 

“I have to be.” Is all he says, a soft smile on his face. 

 

After a while, Barry makes a few calls, first calling his mother to see how she’s doing and making sure she’s okay. He calls all the workers who haven’t come in, telling them not to risk anything and to stay home until everyone is sure it’s safe to drive. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt just because they tried to come and help out them. They could deal with the snow for a few hours. 

 

Magnus Burnsides, the goddamn idiot, pulls up in his pickup truck, Julia in the passenger seat when they’re all outside, Barry standing on the front porch, watching Angus trudge around in thigh high snow. 

 

“Magnus Burnsides I know you don’t listen, but I told you not to risk a car accident to come out here.” Barry points at the broad man as he steps out of his truck, Julia following behind him with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“You know my daft husband, wants to help as much as he can.” 

 

“At least he has a plow on the truck, that’ll help out a lot.” Barry mumbles and gives Julia a big hug. 

 

“Where’s the little one?” Julia asks and Barry leads her inside to see Iris. 

 

Still outside, Lup grins from her spot behind a pile of snow she built up, and shushes the others, hiding behind it as she waits for Barry to come back outside. And when he does, Lup makes sure he’s not holding Iris before making a snowball and beaning the older man straight in the side of the head as he walks down the stairs.

 

Barry looks utterly shocked, to say the least. He whips his head around and sees Lup laying on her back, hands clutching her stomach as she laughs, loud and clear in the air. Angus is sitting beside of her on his knees, hands pressed to his face as he giggles madly. Taako’s laugh rings brighter than any of them and Magnus pats Barry on the back with a grin. 

 

“Oh you’ll pay.” Barry jumps off the last step and bends down and makes his own snowball, chucking it in the general direction of Lup and Angus who instantly get behind their shared snow pile. Kravitz gets on his knees beside of Barry and starts making their own pile as best as he can before he could get hit. But Lup is a little too slow and Barry manages to hit her in the side, the girl grunting as she falls to her stomach, pulling her legs out of view. 

 

Thus starts a duel between the four of them and they’re at it for a good half an hour before they’re all shivering and red faced. When they go inside, Taako had made them all hot chocolate and hands out mugs filled to the brim. They all sit by the fireplace and wait a bit before heading back outside, Barry trudging his way to the shed behind his house to get out the four wheeler with a plow on it to help Magnus even a little bit. 

 

Plowing out a road from Barry’s house to the front road takes a hard ten hours of work, a few breaks here and there. But with everyone's help they get it done just as it starts to get dark. Barry falls back into his loveseat after getting a warm shower and sending off Magnus and Julia home, wrapped up in a warm sweater and soft pants, Iris held against his chest. He rests his head against the side of the chair and feels the cushions shift after a moment, opening his eyes he smiles when he sees Lup making herself comfortable next to him. 

 

Lup rests her head against his shoulder and runs his hand over Iris’ head, keeping a hand on her back, touching Barry’s hand a little bit. 

 

From the kitchen Kravitz and Taako watch this, Taako with a small smile on his face. 

 

“You think something is going to happen there?” Kravitz whispers to his partner. 

 

“Something better happen because I have to deal with Lup talking about what an amazing guy he is all the time when we’re not here.” 

 

“I mean, she’s not wrong.” Kravitz points out, raising his mug of hot chocolate to his mouth, choking a bit when Taako hits him on the stomach with the back of his hand. 

 

“Leaving me for the country boy?” 

 

“Well…” Kravitz looks around the house, grinning. 

 

“Asshole!” Taako shouts and whacks the other man on the arm. This draws the attention of both Lup and Barry from the living room, both of them turning to look at the two. 

 

“Having a fight?” Lup asks, chuckling. Kravitz is leaning against the kitchen counter, cackling into the palm of his hand, Taako looking at him with fake anger. 

 

“I’m divorcing him and we’re not even married yet.” Taako grabs Kravitz’s face in his hands and pulls him down into a kiss. 

 

“Oh gross.” Barry mumbles, rolling his eyes and turning back around in the chair, patting Iris’ back gently. He rubs at his temple, god he was really really tired after the day he had, he kind of just wanted to go to bed already. But he also needed to put Iris down for the night, but it was still a little early.

 

“Hey.” Lup whispers, putting her hand over his. “I can put her to bed, you go to sleep, you’re exhausted.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Of course.” Barry passes his baby over to Lup, kissing Iris on the forehead and giving Lup a kiss like she gave him the night before, before making his way up to his bedroom, stripping down to a thin shirt and his boxers before getting under two blankets and knocking out within five minutes. 

 

Barry wakes up the next morning and the blankets are kicked off to the bottom of the bed, his body drenched in a thin layer of sweat and he has the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolls over and instantly regrets it, rushing to the bathroom to bend over the toilet. 

 

When he’s finished, he brushes his teeth and falls back into bed, wrapping himself up in the blankets. Even though he is so goddamn hot, he needs to sweat this out and honestly he feels like he could sleep even longer. 

 

So he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments you've left on this fic, and that have made me yell and honestly want to write more and more. If I don't reply to a comment, it's not because I Don't care or anything like that, it's mostly because I keep them so I can see them constantly, and so that the number doesn't really go down in my inbox, so I can keep track of when there's a new message.... If that makes sense. 
> 
> I am posting this at almost 9am but I wrote it over probably two days, both spanning from 2am-5am each time. 
> 
> Also my url has changed, i'm over @reaperbarrybluejeans  
> Gotta keep my brand in check, even tho dryads are also my brand. But Barry is just a lil more my brand


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little bit of a wait that this chapter took, a lot of stuff happened after I posted the last chapter, and I just had no motivation to write at all, but finally it's here! It's not the best, but I just wanted to get something out.

Barry woke up again sometime later to the sound of voices above him and the worst feeling in his stomach and in his head. He was sweating and felt utterly disgusting, he knew he was under many thick blankets and that there was a cool cloth over his forehead. The man opened his mouth to say something but nothing really came out but a small whimper. 

 

“Hey there Barold Bluejeans, don’t fall back asleep on us until we get some liquids into you.” He hears Taako’s voice above him and blinks to clear out his blurred vision, the twins hovering above him, both looking worried. 

 

“Wha?” Barry tries to speak, his voice coming out nothing more than a soft croak, he tries to swallow and it feels like there’s a thousand needles stabbing him in the throat. He grabs his neck and makes a face, and after a moment there’s a glass in front of his face of ice water, a straw coming out of the glass. 

 

“Here, drink this for us Barry.” Comes Lup’s voice, who he now can tell is holding the glass. He wraps his mouth around the straw and once there’s some water in his mouth he realizes how thirsty he is, drinking it fast, probably too fast. He gets down about half of the glass before dropping his head back onto the pillow, god, he’s so tired. 

 

“I..Iris?” He mumbles, head turning slowly towards the door that divides her room and his own. 

 

“Mag has her downstairs, we’re gonna have to keep her away until you’re not contagious and feeling better.” Barry’s eyes go wide and he tries to sit up. Separated? God would he be able to handle that? He knows that it’s the only way, that she’ll get sick if she comes near him, but god he’s already missing the feeling of waking up in the morning and having her close as soon as she’s awake. 

 

There’s a gentle hand on his chest and he’s pushed back down onto the bed, then the cool hand is pressed against his cheek, which he can’t help but to lean against because of the temperature. 

 

“Hey now, she’s going to be fine. We’ll take videos and pictures and show you.” Lup runs her thumb over his cheek, watching as his eyes fall shut again, his breathing evening out after a moment. He’s asleep again, his eyebrows knitted together like he’s in pain. He might be a little. She frowns and leans down, pressing a kiss against his slightly sweaty forehead, moving his curls out of the way first. 

 

Taako and her leave the room, leaving the glass and head back down stairs. Taako looks at his sister, his best friend, his heart and grabs her arm before they get all the way down. She looks at him, a little surprised. 

 

“Lulu, we’re gonna have to get him to a hospital if his fever goes up anymore, but I don’t know if it’ll be that easy with the snow.” Lup sighs and makes her way down and shakes her head, Magnus and Julia looking up when they come into view. 

 

“I know Koko, I’m just worried because of how suddenly this came on.” The two of them take seats on either side of the table. “Does he get sick easily, Mag?” Lup asks Magnus, turning to look at the man. He’s standing up, a bottle in his hand, Iris looking even smaller in his arms as he feeds her. Magnus shrugs a bit. 

 

“Not really, but he’s been working himself ragged lately, which is why he’s been taking things easy in the past few months. I wasn’t around for it, but apparently he got pneumonia uhhh, three years ago? That was the last time he was really sick.” Lup puts her head in her hands, Julia reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“We’ll all keep an eye on him, it’s the best we can do for now. He’ll be more worried about Iris than himself, the idiot. As long as she’s fine he’ll probably actually relax.” 

 

“Here’s hoping, he’s kind of stubborn.” Taako tries to joke a bit, to lighten up the conversation. Julia chuckles and nods. 

 

“Oh you are very right.” 

 

In Magnus’ arms Iris has finished her bottle and is wiggling, making a face that shows she is very much unhappy. Magnus tries to shush her for a moment, rocking and bouncing her in his arms, even making faces at her, but nothing seems to be helping. 

 

“Here…” Lup whispers and stands up, holding out her arms for the baby. Magnus looks at her, confused for a moment then hands over the little one, Lup holding her against her chest, the same way he’s seen Barry do it so many times in the past, the way Lup knew that would calm the restless child. It takes a few moments and then Iris’ cries calm down, and she sniffled wetly, pressing her face against Lup’s chest, sucking on her fist a little bit. 

 

“There we go baby girl.” Lup whispers, smiling and kissing her forehead. “Nice and comfortable.” 

 

“You’re like some sort of baby whisperer.” Magnus says to her, a large grin on his face as he sits down next to his wife at the table. 

 

“She really likes you.” Julia says, a soft, motherly smile on her face as she leans against her husband. 

 

“Nah, she’s just cranky and sleepy.” Lup brushes it off and walks into the living room, putting her down into the crib that’s there, wrapping her up in the blanket that’s in there. She starts to wake and whimper, but huffs and settles back down, starting to softly snore after a moment. 

 

“I think we should all do the same.” Taako says after yawning. “Ango and Krav already went to bed, lucky bastards.” Everyone mumbles their agreement, Julia and Magnus going off to an extra room upstairs and Taako starts to head into the bedroom where Angus and Kravitz are already. 

 

Lup still stood over Iris’ crib, looking down at the sleeping baby, eyes darting over her face, at the light freckles and fluffy brown hair that she knows will begin to curl as she gets older. Her knuckles are white on the edges of the crib, faint tears in her eyes. Her throat felt tight and she blinked fast, trying desperately not to cry. 

 

“Lulu?” Taako walks over to his sister, putting a hand on her back. Lup shakes her head and looks up at her brother, a small smile on her face. 

 

“Huh? Oh sorry, just. I think I’ll stay up for a little bit, just in case she wakes up, ya know? And to check up on Barry as well…” 

 

“Just… Wake me if you need too. Kay?” Taako asks her. 

 

“Of course.” Taako wraps his sister up in a big hug and kisses the top of her head and says a soft goodnight and walks into the bedroom with his partner and son, probably falling into an easy sleep as soon as he hits the pillows. 

 

Lup stands over the crib for a moment more before quietly walking up the stairs and opening the door to Barry’s room again, it had only been an hour since Taako and her were up there, but honestly she was so worried about the man. Right now he was rolled over onto his side, the blankets kicked down to the end of the bed, dressed in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. He was breathing a little hard, his mouth parted as he seemed to struggle to get in air a little bit. 

 

She grabs the washcloth that was on the table and goes into his bathroom, turning on the cold water and soaking it for a moment, wringing it out after a moment and taking it back inside, laying it over Barry’s forehead. He stirs and his eyes flutter open to look up at Lup, a small smile on his face when he sees it’s her. 

 

“Hey there…” Barry whispers. 

 

“Hello yourself.” Lup chuckles and sits down on the edge of the bed and dabs the cloth on his forehead and his cheeks. “Came up to check on you. Here,” She grabs the glass of water, refilling it up from the bathroom again. “Drink this up, need you to stay hydrated.” 

 

Barry sits up this time, he had gained a little more strength, but not much. He just didn’t want to be laying down anymore, and when he sat up, the room spun for a moment but he felt better then took the glass in a slightly shaking hand and drank it all. 

 

“Do you mind if I take your temperature? It was high earlier, but we want to make sure it doesn’t get any worse, because we’ll have to take you to the hospital.” Barry closes his eyes and groans a bit. 

 

“God I don’t want to go to the hospital…” He whispers and lets Lup put the thermometer in his mouth, chuckling a bit when he makes a face. 

 

“I don’t want you to go either, hopefully this is just something passing through.” Barry nods and then the thermometer beeps and Lup grabs it and looks at it, biting her bottom lip. 

 

“You’re not over 100 yet, but… gosh Barry if you get any worse you’ll have to go.” 

 

“God damnit.” He whispers. “How’s Iris?” Barry asks after a moment. Lup sighs, she should have known Barry would ask sooner or later. 

 

“She’s doing fine, sleeping right now.” 

 

“Good, good.” Barry finally lays back down and Lup puts the cloth over his forehead again and grabs one of his hands in her own. 

 

“Now please try to get some rest, don’t stress out over Iris or anything else. We all have things taken care of, we promise.” Barry squeezes her hand and gives Lup a small smile. 

 

“Thank you…” He whispers. 

 

“Anything for you.” She whispers back and, still holding his hand, leans forward and kisses his cheek softly. 

 

“Don’t wanna get you sick.” Barry mutters.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl.” Lup pats his cheek softly and kisses his knuckles before letting his hand go and walking out, shutting the door quietly behind her. She goes back downstairs and checks to see if Iris is still sleeping, makes herself a cup of hot coco, then sits down on the couch, turning the tv down low and watching some stuff. She ends up falling asleep after a few episodes of some crime show, face pillowed on the couch and the throw blanket over her. 

  
  


It’s a few days later and Barry is doing much better, his fever hasn’t gone over 100, and he’s finally able to eat a little more solid food. Taako has taken this entire time to cook as much food as he possibly can. And it is a lot. During the time where Barry was the most sick, Angus would sit a little ways away and read him Caleb Cleveland books, Barry listened intently until he ended up falling asleep after a while. 

 

His mother came and saw him when she was finally able to get out of her house, doting on him for the entire day, Barry was a little embarrassed by it, but let it happen in the end. The twins took numerous videos and pictures of Iris, honestly not even just for Barry, they loved the little one just as much. 

 

One evening it was just Lup and Barry in the house for a little while, Magnus and Julia having to go back to their place sometime, and Kravitz, Taako, and Angus going out for a movie and dinner. Lup turned down the invite to stick around with Barry and keep him company. Lup had fed Iris and put her down for the evening, still in the crib downstairs. So she makes her way upstairs with two hefty bowls of thick and creamy potato soup that is perfection, Barry had requested it for three nights running from Taako. So Taako had made probably four gallons worth to make it as long as Barry was craving it. 

 

So now here they were, sitting side by side on Barry’s bed, a blanket pulled over both of their legs, a movie playing on the television in front of them. Barry was eating slowly, or at least trying to because the soup was incredible, perfectly seasoned and a little bit spicy. Cleared up his sinuses really well. 

 

The movie wasn’t very good, the two of the making fun of it more than actually doing anything else. It was nice, comfortable, and after Lup finished her soup she put the bowl on the table next to the bed and dropped her head onto Barry’s shoulder, who rests his cheek against the top of her head. Barry finishes not too long after taking a big breath and settling down, pulling the blanket up around himself more and cuddling up closer to Lup. She chuckles and grabs his hand, curling their fingers together. 

 

The two of them actually end up falling asleep like that, close and comfortable, Lup curled around Barry like a cat, the two of them under two thick blankets. Taako finds them like that when he and the other two get back, and he  _ of course _ takes as many pictures as possible. When he goes back downstairs, Angus and Krav are already getting ready for bed, Ango brushing his teeth in the bathroom off of the guest room they’re in. 

 

“What do ya think of old Barold, Ango?” Taako asks the boy, leaning up against the doorway to the bathroom. Angus looks up at him after washing off his toothbrush and putting it away. 

 

“I like him! Mr. Hallwinter is really smart and nice! Why?” The boy tilts his head, but Taako knows Angus knows  _ why _ already. The boy was the greatest detective ever. 

 

“Oh just wondering, might keep him around for a while.” Taako ruffles Angus’ hair and they make their way into the bedroom, Kravitz already getting into it, pulling back the covers to slip into bed, the other two following along quickly. Angus falls asleep quickly, considering it’s 3 hours past his normal bedtime. 

 

Taako stretches out and looks at his partner and sighs after a moment. 

 

“You think they’ll be good for each other?” Taako asks. 

 

“I think they’ll be sappy and utterly perfect for one another.” Kravitz responds with a chuckle. “Your sister already seems like she’d give anything for Iris.” 

 

Taako is silent for a moment, thinking back when Iris was very slightly feverish the day before. Lup was calling doctors and also Barry’s mother and asking what to do, nearly breaking down into tears because she thought the little one was going to get sick. The fear in his sister's eyes and voice was that of a  _ mothers _ , and they had hardly known Barry for six months. But god they were already perfect for each other, everyone could see it. 

 

“She’ll be a good mom, if they do get together, already is like one.” 

 

“What are you worried about Taako?” Kravitz asks.

 

“That it might not work out? That if they don’t get together, or if they do and then end up breaking up? Lup already loves Iris more than anything, I can see that, everyone can.” Taako sits up a bit. “I don’t know how she’ll react if that happens.” Kravitz reaches over and cups Taako’s face in his hands and kisses his forehead, having to lean over Angus to do it. 

 

“Hey now, we don’t know how things will pan out, but all we have to do is see, right?” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Good, now come on, let’s go to bed.” Taako nods and lays back down, curling around Angus and he’s asleep in minutes.

  
  


Lup wakes up the next morning, starfished on a bed that’s not the normal one she sleeps in, a little sweaty, and drooling on the pillow under her head a bit. She jerks up and looks around, Barry isn’t in the bed, and the door to the bathroom is wide open, so he’s not in there. She grumbles and gets up, running her hands through her slightly tangled hair as she walks downstairs. 

 

Barry is there, shoveling eggs and toast into his mouth like it was the last meal he would ever get. He looked so much better than he did four days ago, the color returned to his face, he had finally be able to shower after all that time, the day before. She sits herself down on the chair next to his after saying good morning to everyone, and can’t help but to smile fondly at the other man. 

 

“Someone is totally feeling better.” Barry looks at her, a little surprised looking, cheeks filled with food. He swallows and takes a drink of the orange juice on the table and smiles at her, cheeks red. 

 

“So much better.” 

 

“And I think someone wants to see you!” Comes Magnus’ voice from behind them all, Barry turns in his seat, perking up when he sees the larger man coming into the kitchen with Iris in his arms. Barry stands and opens his arms, grabbing at his daughter. Magnus chuckles and puts Iris into his arms, Barry instantly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. 

 

He rests his cheek against the top of her head, a big smile on his face. He sat back down and rocked her back in forth in his arms, his eyes closed as he holds her close, his smile softening into something more content and relaxed. Barry peppers her face with kisses, whispering to her, too quiet for the others to hear. All of them give Barry his time alone with her, it was only Lup, Magnus, and Julia in the house, Kravitz, Angus, and Taako all went back home. 

 

The snow outside was finally melting away, the roads were clear and people were allowed to go from place to place without having to fear the thought of getting into a wreck. Things at Hallwinter Ranch proceeded with ease, the few visitors that were there decided to either stay for the rest of the trip or head on out. 

 

After a while, Barry goes over to Lup in the living room, still holding Iris in his arms, and sits down next to her. He looks over at her, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you, for having to deal with me the past few days. And for watching Iris while doing that as well.”

 

“Hey, it’s the least we could do, you’re so damn nice and it’d be a sin or something if we didn’t.” Lup chuckles and reaches over, pinching one of Iris’ chubby cheeks as she slept in her father's arms. 

 

“Still, wanted to say thanks.” 

 

“You’re more than welcome, I’d be happy to do it again. But please don’t go getting sick like that again, I don’t think my heart could take it.” She says, only slightly joking. 

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to take being away from her for that long. I mean… I know I have attachment issues, I know I’ll work them out as she gets older and I’ll have to deal with being away from her more. But for now. While she’s still this little, I want to be around.” Lup puts a hand on Barry’s arm, running her thumb over the soft skin there, looking at the freckles that speckle his face. 

 

“Barry you’re probably the best father I know, you love her so much and it shows so much in the way you talk about her. It rubs off on people.” She can feel the burning of tears in her eyes and she chuckles a bit to herself. 

 

God she was so scared that she might lose Barry one day, that he might not hold the same feelings, but it felt like he did. Did he? Or was he just the type who was friendly with everyone? She had no idea, but she wanted to do something soon because she never wanted to ever lose these two.

 

“I’m… You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I...I know people tell me it a lot, but just. Hearing it from you is amazing.” Barry smiles at her and she can’t help but to laugh at that dorky smile. He was so handsome, someone she knew that she wouldn’t ever let go of. She pokes him in the chest. 

 

“Well it’s true!” Barry chuckles and rolls his eyes and grabs a swing of Iris’ and puts her in it, letting her entertain herself for a little bit. 

 

“Well you are really good with her as well, she loves you a lot.” Lup feels her cheeks burn, happy that Barry can’t really tell. 

 

“I love her a lot too…” Lup whispers and drops her hands into her lap, fiddling with the hem of the shirt she’s wearing. 

 

“I can tell.” Barry is a little closer now Lup realizes when she looks up, he’s smiling sheepishly, cheeks flushed a soft pink. Lup smiles and it only grows when Barry slides his hands over hers, twining their fingers together. 

 

Lup leans forward a bit, so that their foreheads are touching, she could smell the cologne he wore, it smelled like pine and the air after it rained, two smells she had come to adore after these past few months. Barry’s eyes are closed, he looks like he’s having a nice moment, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

Pretty lips, Lup thinks, soft looking and full. She bites her bottom lip and leans forward the rest of the way, pressing her mouth against his. As soon as she kisses him, his hands grip hers a little tighter, and he smiles a bit into the kiss. 

 

It’s soft, closed mouth, a first kiss you’d think two people much younger than them would share, but both of them are timid, easing into things, and it’s oh so wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you all for sticking with this, to those who keep commenting and all that, I love yall so much. I'm not sure if I'm going to end it after this chapter, I'm either going to do a bunch of tiny time skips in that one, or just do a normal chapter. 
> 
> But as always thank you for reading, hmu at reaperbarrybluejeans on tumblr for literally anything!


	5. Chapter 5

“Who’s the most adorable baby in the world!” 

 

“Gurgleafdsdg!” 

 

“That’s right!” Barry held Iris up above his head as he sad on the couch, her growing body held tightly in his hands as he listened to her babble. She was starting to get her voice, she screamed for a solid ten minutes the night before until she ended up passing out. He chuckles and pulls her down against his chest, blowing a raspberry against Iris’ cheek. Iris giggles and yells and Barry stands to twirl around with her in the livingroom. 

 

Iris had spent two days with his mother while Barry went out of town to pick up some new chickens they had bought and Barry had to crash in a shitty hotel for the night before he could drive back. He slept for about four hours max and got up and left as soon as light started to shine through the windows and he left.    
  
His mother was in the kitchen when he opened the door, a soft flow of music coming from an old radio he kept on a windowsill over the sink. Iris was in a baby seat in the livingroom, chewing on her mitten covered hands. Barry chuckles softly and lets her at it and walks over to his mother, hugging her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. He had her genetics when it came to height. 

 

“Hey momma, how’d little one do for you while I was gone?” Barry asks as she pats his hands gently. 

 

“Oh she was an angel, as usual. She’s so quiet.” His mother turns to look at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

 

“I was a quiet baby, at least that’s what you said.” He chuckles and moves away, going into the livingroom to pick up Iris, taking the gloves off as he does, making at the face at the soggy material. He kisses her forehead and cradles her in his arms, smiling down at her. Iris gurgled for a moment, half blowing a spit bubble before Marlana comes over and wipes off her mouth with a soft cloth. 

 

“Now you did that all the damn time, you were such a slobbery child.” She seems to be scolding them both, pinching Iris’ cheeks softly. 

 

“God, mother. You tell all my embarrassing stuff to anyone who’ll listen.” His cheeks are flushed and he half glares at his mother, who gives him a warm smile in return, slightly smug.  

 

“At least I’m not telling Lup all of this.” Marlana points out as she walks back to the kitchen, snickering. 

 

“I regret every decision that made me convince myself to tell you I am involved with Lup.” Barry mumbles, sitting down on his couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table, letting Iris cling and shove his fingers into her slobbery mouth. 

 

“Oh no you don’t, and it’s not like you had to tell me, considering I found the two of you necking down by the river like teenagers one evening.” Barry carefully sets Iris back down in her crib before pressing his hands against his face and groaning rather loudly, face as red as a tomato. 

 

“Mooooooom, you just can’t say things like this to your son who is very much not a teenager anymore.” Marlana chuckles and sits down next to her son on the couch and puts a hand on his knee.

 

“I’m your mother, I’m here to tease you, son. How are you and Lup anyways?” Barry smiles softly at the question, his mother loved Lup, had already considered his new friends apart of the family, Lup even more. It had been three months since that first kiss, and nothing but happiness and love had come from the three months. 

 

“Must be good if that sappy smile is anything to say.” Barry looks at his mother from under his lashes and she runs a gentle hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, smiling back. “You have been much happier since you’ve meet them.” She whispers. 

 

“Mom, I’ve always been happy.” 

 

“After you got Iris yes, but now this is a little different. Seeing you in love again, that’s something I’ve missed seeing on your face.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘in love’ ma.” Barry rubs the back of his neck. “It’s only been a few months, and I do care about Lup a lot, she’s wonderful, and I can see myself saying I love her in the future, but it’s not that time yet.” 

 

“Either way, they’re all good for you, and I love how much Lup loves Iris.” Barry beams at that, he has a whole bunch of photos on his camera that are just when Lup’s over and she fell asleep on the couch holding Iris close and both of them are drooling a little bit. He chuckles softly at the thought. 

 

“She’s wonderful….” 

 

“That she is. When is she coming over again?” His mother asks. 

 

“Tomorrow… Staying… for a little while.” Barry smiles. 

 

“I can watch Iris.” Marlana offers. Barry shakes his head. 

 

“No it’s fine, Lup will want to spend some time with her since it’s been, damn, almost a month.” Marlana simply nods and leans back, an arm around her sons shoulders, the two of them watching television for a while until she heads back to her own little house about half a mile down the ranch’s property. Barry feeds Iris, dances around the kitchen to some show tunes with her, and goes to bed early. 

  
  


Lup shows up the next morning pretty early, a bag packed for about a week of time. She was probably gonna be staying there longer, but it wouldn’t be that hard to go back to her place and get some more stuff. Plus some of her stuff was still in Barry’s closet after they spent another few days snowed in, this time just the two of them, Iris was with his mother. Let’s just say they stayed plenty warm and the fireplace wasn’t the biggest reason. 

 

She opens the door quietly, Barry had already given her a key, and made her way up to Barry’s room, opening the door there and smiling at the mass of man under two blankets and surrounded by probably five pillows. She chuckles softly and puts everything in the corner of the room for now, slipping off her shoes, jeans, and shirt. Lup changes into a pair of pajama shorts and one of Barry’s shirts she (stole) borrowed. She pulls back the covers and as soon as she’s comfortable, she shoves her freezing cold feet between Barry’s legs and her freezing hands under his arms. 

 

Barry, pretty much dead asleep, yelps and is awake in a moment, looking at Lup with wide sleepy eyes. When his eyes adjust to the dark and he finally sees who’s in bed with him he rolls his eyes and huffs softly, wrapping his arms around Lup and pulling her against his chest. He was only in a soft shirt that was a little big on him and a pair of his boxer briefs. Lup smiled at that, she could run her hands over his softness all day if he would let her. 

 

“You scared the hell out of me.” Barry mumbles, resting his head against her chest, she wraps her arms around him, running her fingers through his sleep mussed curls. 

 

“Had to do it, babe, it was too easy.” Lup kisses his forehead and chuckles when Barry grumbles, closing his eyes. 

 

“I’m going back to bed.” He declares. 

 

“Good, because I am too.” Barry leans up and gives her a quick peck on the mouth and the two curl up under the blankets again, curled up in each others arms, to sleep for a few hours more. 

 

Lup wakes a while later, Barry gone from the bed and a note on the pillow next to her. She’s under a mound of blankets and pillows and practically sweating. How the hell did Barry deal with all of this stuff without dying of heatstroke. She reads the note as she yawns, it just saying that he was running out to tend to the animals and that Iris would need a bottle when she woke up. She smiled and got out of bed, stretched, then went straight to Iris’ room next to Barry’s and the little one was already starting to wake up. 

 

“Hi babygirl, time for some breakfast with your favorite twin.” Lup lifts her from the crib and plants a messy kiss to the baby's cheek. Iris giggles and pulls on Lup’s messy hair, Lup grunts a bit and pulls her hair from the child's tight grasp with a chuckle. 

 

“You are a strong one aren’t you?” Lup goes downstairs and prepares a bottle and starts to feed Iris, once she’s done and burped, Barry is coming back into the house, hitting his boots off on the outside to get the snow off of them. 

 

“Heeeyy, Lulu, you’re both awake.” Barry smiles as he takes his boots and thick coat off, walking over to the two of them, kissing Iris on the cheek and kissing Lup on the mouth slowly. The two take a moment for themselves, kissing softly in the kitchen, a warm feeling between them. 

 

Later that morning finds the two of them curled up together on the couch, Iris taking a nap, bundled up in her little chair. Lup was laying on top of Barry, getting a little bored and antsy, starting to press small kisses all over Barry’s face and down his neck a little bit. 

 

“Have you been letting your stubble grow out more?” Lup asks, grabbing his face in her hands so that she could look him over closely. 

 

“I’ve just been a little lazy recently and haven’t shaved, why?” Barry runs a hand over his jaw, it was getting thicker, soft, he liked it. He had always kept at least a little bit of stubble, it made him feel more masculine. Even before he went on T, he was more hairy than anyone, he used to hate it and spend time shaving a lot, but then he grew to love it and let it grow out happily. Now, on T, he was a pretty hairy dude and fucking loved it. 

 

“Just wondering.” Lup hums softly, rubbing her hands over his jaw and cheeks with a smile. “I like it, my rugged cowboy.” She kisses him slowly and lovingly, putting her hands on his side. 

 

“Oh god, good, I was scared you didn’t.” 

 

“No! I love it, you look really good with it!” Barry grins dumbly at her, eyes practically sparkling. 

 

“I mean I’m not going to have full on beard, but. I’m glad you like it.” He whispers the last part, feeling a little silly about feeling nervous. But things were still unfolding in their relationship and he had never been the most confident individual with his own body. 

 

“Well it’s apart of you, of course I like it.” She kisses him again and Barry wrapps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Running one hand through her red hair, the other resting on the small of her back. 

 

They stayed like that for a little while, just sharing kisses and talking. Things got more heated when Lup decided she was done watching TV and shoved her hand under Barry’s shirt with a shit eating grin. 

 

♥

 

Lup stood on one foot, holding a wrapped gift above her head and away from Barry’s reaching arms, her foot firmly planted on the center of his torso. He eventually sits down and grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest as Lup laughs triumphantly, putting the gift back under the tree. 

 

“Meanie.” Barry glares at Lup, no real anger behind it. 

 

“What are you, ten?” Lup chuckles and goes over to him, plopping herself down right in his lap, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Maybe so.” Lup rolls her eyes and kisses him softly. 

 

“You’ll see it in the morning dummy, just like the other will see theirs in the morning as well.” 

 

It was Christmas eve and in the house at the moment was Lup, Barry, Taako, Kravitz, Angus, Iris and Barry’s mother. It was a comforting feeling and they were all staying the night and it was nearing midnight, Lup and Barry were the only two awake at the moment. 

 

Lup runs her hands through Barry’s hair and kisses him slowly, pushing him so that he’s leaning back against the couch, his hands resting gently on her hips. She kisses down his neck and slides her hands under his shirt, hands resting on the softness of his stomach, running her thumbs over the skin there softly. If she moved her hands up a little more, they’d be moving into a territory not appropriate for the livingroom when there were many others already in the house, who could come walking out on them. 

 

But that doesn’t stop her from sliding her hands around his torso, resting on the small of his back. Barry was always so warm, his skin like a furnace on even the coldest of nights. Barry cups her face in his hands and kisses all over her face, down her neck, giving her a small love bite where she totally couldn’t hide it from everyone the next day, and he knew it, the asshole. 

 

Lup moved her hands back to his hair, running her fingers through it and practically petting the older man. His hair was so soft, thick and curly, the same warm brown that Iris’ was. She rests their foreheads together and looks into his eyes, beautiful hazel, a beautiful light blue around the pupil. She could look into his eyes for hours and probably find a new color there that she hadn’t seen before. Lup closes her eyes and feels Barry wrap his arms around her tighter, hands rubbing her back softly as she can feel his warm breath on her cheek. God, it had only been a handful of months, and she could already confidently say she loved the man on this couch right now. 

 

He was a wonderful father, and a wonderful man in general. He had a goofy laugh that sometimes resulted in him snorting and that would make him cover his face and flush deeply. He was a short chubby guy but also strong as hell, and she loved everything about him, from the things he hated to the things he loved. Lup would curl up in bed with him and count the freckles on his face, the scar by his eye from where his dog jumped up and scratched him when he was eight. The little gap between his front two teeth and the stretch marks on his stomach.  

 

She took an evening to map Barry out, early on in their intimate relationship, he did the same after a while, when he was more confident in the things he was doing with her. Barry pressed kisses to each of the spots of vitiligo on Lup’s skin, the freckles on her face, and the flatness of her stomach. He would map out and name fake constellations out of the freckles on her back and kiss each of them, his touches softer than anything she has ever known. Those first months he was nervous, touching her like she might break, or like he might accidentally do something wrong without his own knowing. 

 

But she would constantly reassure him and things got easier between them both as the months went on, they knew each other better than anyone else they had been with previously in their lives and that scared each of them in their own ways. Barry because it had been ages since he was last in love and it had ended in only heartbreak and his bout of depression. Lup because she was still kind of young, never really saw herself falling for anyone, until she met Barry. Then that went out the window. 

 

Taako teased her relentlessly, for falling in love with a proper country boy, as he put it. But Lup saw the way Taako looked at Barry, overheard the two of them talking one day, her brother threatening Barry if he ever hurt her, Lup would kill him herself, but Taako would find a way to bring him back and kill him again. Barry said he’d rather die than hurt Lup. Taako called him brother... and then an asshole. They had a special friendship and it was only growing stronger. 

 

Angus loved Barry because he loved all the same things the boy did, helped him with homework whenever he was over, helped take care of Iris when Barry asked and loved being around the animals. Barry taught the boy how to ride a horse, and now Angus wanted to look into competitions. Kravitz absolutely hated the horses. Said they were evil. Barry still got him to ride one though. 

 

Iris was coming around to Taako, finally, much to the man's displeasure. He loved the kid, he really did, but he liked the fact that Angus was already old enough to do some shit on his own, and doubted he and Kravitz would ever have any other kids, if they did it would be way down the road for either of them. 

 

Lup talked to her brother for a long time about children, how she would want kids, kids with Barry one day. She already loved Iris like her own, but she also wanted the feeling of being there like Barry was, since the beginning. The two of them talked for almost an entire night about all of that. 

 

Barry had a gift under the tree that he knew his hands would be shaking when he gave it to Lup. And that’s what happens the next morning. Everyone sitting around the living room, presents being exchanged and thank yous and you're welcomes being said. Barry pulled out the small wrapped gift, handed it to Lup and just waited, his hands shaking a little bit. He knew the others were watching, but pretended they weren’t. 

 

Inside was a ring, handmade, out of wood. 

 

“Are you pro-” 

 

“No!” Barry cuts her off before she can say anything else, he wasn’t going to drop something like that on her, not if they haven’t talked about if that’s what they wanted and it had been much longer down the road. 

 

“It’s just. It’s a gift,” He scoots closer to her and runs his fingers over the polished wood of the ring. “Magnus helped me make it. It’s not a proposal because it is way too soon for that, we both know that. It’s just. I wanted to give you something nice.” Lup bumps his hand out of the way to pull the ring out of the box and slides it into her right middle finger and smiles at it. It was simple, but the most wonderful gift she’s ever got in his life. 

 

“I love it Barry.” She whispers and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly, then kissing him soundly. Barry chuckles and holds her close, looking at the rest of the others in the livingroom and they’re all trying to obviously make it look like they haven’t listened to literally the entire exchange. He simply rolls his eyes and hugs Lup tighter. 

 

Later on that evening they have a large dinner, Julia and Magnus come over, Barry fawns over Julia and her swelling tummy. Twins, she says. Taako and Lup look at each other with huge grins. Barry laughs and laughs at the look on Magnus’ face when he realizes that Taako and Lup will be there for everything that his children will do in the future and probably have a hand in shaping how they grow up. 

 

The gift Barry’s mother gives him is the deed to Hallwinter Ranch, now in his name. Barry is in tears for a long time and his mother holds him against her chest, Barry clutching the copy of the deed in his shaking hands. 

 

Lup gets him the pair of boots he was looking at for months and didn’t have the guts to drop the money that they cost on them. Barry looked at her, his eyes wide when he opened the box, trying to tell her that they were too expensive and that he didn’t need them that much. Lup shut him up, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Too bad, no refunds!” 

 

Even later that evening, everyone watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, Barry was dozing softly against Lup, his feet tucked under him as he curled up against Lup, head on her shoulder. Lup lets her head drop gently against Barry’s and she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. The perfect feeling of family and love in the house was strong and she wouldn’t want life any other way. 

 

Barry, half asleep against Lup, a small smile on his face could only think of how happy his past months have been, he was more happy in these months than he has in the past six or so years of his life. Nothing could top the content feeling he was feeling right now. 

 

He had missed this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow I can't believe that's it! I know this chapter is much shorter than the others, even those were pretty short. But I didn't have a lot planned for this one, and I just wanted to get it out, but trust me. I worked so hard on this one, and I hope it's a good ending. With this, I might make it into a series, do short little 1-2k oneshots of little things going on after all this is finally done. 
> 
> And I Know the timeline is a little wackey but uhhhhh ignore that? Heh, my bad. 
> 
> Also! The bit with Barry thinking about before he transitioned and all that, partly using my experience there. Before I realized I was trans and still IDed as a girl I hated that I had very visible facial hair, hair between the eyebrows and just. Darker, thicker hair n all that. But after I realized I was trans it made me feel a lot better about myself. 
> 
> But that's it for now! I have a couple of ideas in my head right now, but I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do at the moment. There's a super angsty AU in my head rn that might be something to explore. 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you to all those who pushed me to keep writing this, thank you to the people who've commented on each chapter, you keep me going so much. 
> 
> And as usual, if you want to request something, even a drabble, I'm @reaperbarrybluejeans on tumblr and I'm always up to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to talk and anything like that, same as usual I'm over on tumblr at reaperbarrybluejeans and I'm always up to talk. 
> 
> Once again thank you to the blupjeans server as usual, they're always giving me inspiration for things like this, made me want to write more. 
> 
> Thank you to a couple of my favorite, Anders and Juno, for the Twins' last name, it's better than anything else.


End file.
